starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
'Rurk A'Tarak
Description 'Rurk A'Tarak’s name translates into Basic as "he who fights without knowing" which can seem like a rather strange name for those who don't understand the nature of the Barabel. The Barabel are a proud, honorbound species that take pride in courage in battle. ‘Rurk’s name in his native Barabel, would instead mean: "he who takes on any fight without knowing the odds and still wins" and that makes it a whole lot different. 'Rurk A'Tarak, or “Rock” as he is commonly known, is much larger then most Barabels, which makes him a LOT larger than most other species that he has met along his path in forming himself as the perfect weapon. Early Life 'Rurk A'Tarak was born into the proud head warrior clan of Barab I, the D'rek. He was brought up as just that, a warrior, but soon political issues saw another clan, the Surax, take over the privilege of leadership. They weren’t as large in statue or musculature as the D'rek, but they had superior numbers and wealth... The power of persuasion can make even the most stupid idea, like disbanding the long proud line of warriors, seem like a good idea. With the Surax takeover, the D’rek clan members considered themselves a bit like outcasts for a while. Many of them sought their way out into the known regions of the galaxy as mercenaries, pirates, or even bounty hunters. Rock left Barab I, not in resentment for the ruling clan, that’s just the way of the Barabel, but in a quest to do what he wasn’t allowed to do on his homeworld anymore: to prove himself a mighty warrior. Rock the Hunter He started out killing Verpines and selling their meat illegally to the Kubaz people, who considered Verpine flesh to be a delicacy. Rock, who has a tradition to eat some part of his opponent, never took a liking to the tiny insect-like creatures, nor for the Kubaz, so when he decided that he had made enough money he simply moved on. As a pirate, more or less, he joined small groups of warriors that suited his needs and did his business, never reflecting about if it was right or wrong to do so. The harsh life of a warrior doesn’t provide for the luxury of friends and Rock learned to trust no one but himself. With a bounty on his head in some parts of the galaxy and bounty hunters on his tail, he made it a sport to hunt the hunters instead. This made him rather famous amongst the Hutts that simply stopped sending bounty hunters after him and hired Rock instead. Tired of obeying someone that he couldn’t relate to he soon left that trade as well and moved on once more. Silent Fortune Drunken and annoyed over his current situation, Rock sat in a crummy bar one evening. After threatening the guard, Rock got into a bar fight with a bounty hunter which ended up helping another mercenary named Kyp Froth by accident. After the somewhat strange circumstances of their meeting, Kyp became just about the only creature that 'Rurk A'Tarak could even consider to be a friend, and definitely the only human that he could think about trusting. He and Kyp then became a duet in crime; smuggling, mercenary missions and connections to the organized crime syndicates. They are currently involved with the mercenary group Silent Fortune: a small group of professional warriors of all kinds. RCategory:Barabels